


Salvation, of a Sort

by AceQueenKing



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Major Character Undeath, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Elizabeth saves her love, in the only way she can.





	Salvation, of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“Her time is running short.”

Elizabeth stands, cool, before Igor. Igor nods as if this is obvious. He steeples his hands, unsteeples. He looks away.

“You know what will happen.” His voice is kind, which makes the rebuke worse.

“Minako has the power of the Joker.” She shakes her head. “The power to change fate."

“ _We_ are aware.” Igor looks up. “But it is this or ruin. The human world is at stake.”

“She is a doorway,” Elizabeth says. “Could not her body be the door, but her mind unfettered?”

He is silent a long moment, then nods.

Elizabeth bows.

* * *

Minako’s body fades, as all things must.

Elizabeth watches lovingly from the shadows as Minako breaths her last. In the spirit world, Elizabeth watches as her post-corporeal form fills the void between despair and hope.

Her hands and feet are fettered. Her body shakes. Elizabeth’s heart bleeds.

With great effort, Minako groans, “ _Elizabeth_.”

“Greetings.” She smiles, though she is not comforting. “I’ve come to offer you a choice. You’ve made a promise to repel Nyx, but...I can offer you freedom, of a sort.”

She explains the rules. Minako nods. She touches Minako's cheek.

Elizabeth seals the deal with a kiss.

* * *

They walk together in the Velvet Room’s inner sanctum. Igor has kindly given them the evening off, no assistance needed. Minako winces, a part of her still bound in Tartarus. Her newly-gifted yellow eyes, all-seeing, close.

“I am sorry,” Elizabeth says, her hand squeezing Minako’s.

Minako shakes her head. “I am grateful.”

She leads Minako to her bedchamber. It is plain, plainer than Minako’s human room. There, she undresses her with a command of her mind.

Minako gawks. Things work differently here.

“I will teach you,” Elizabeth says. “Teach _everything_. But first, I will help you forget the pain.”


End file.
